


For A Slice Of Cake

by Rudy1991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudy1991/pseuds/Rudy1991
Summary: It is no surprise that Minerva often has to deal with several rule-breakers from time to time, being the Head of Gryffindor. However, few leave as bad a taste in her mouth as the incident with Carthius Wallace. The boy couldn't come up with a believable story to save himself from expulsion...
Kudos: 3





	For A Slice Of Cake

"Why is there blood on the bed?"

"I got shanked in the night ma'am."

"Then why is there a bra hanging off your bed?"

"I dunno ma'am."

She pushed his collar to the side to reveal a red mark on his neck, "And what might this be?"

"Must be them rashes ma'am."

"So you have no idea how any of this got here?"

"No."

"Blood on your sheets. A bra on your bed. A hickey on your neck. And you have absolutely no idea what happened?"

"No."

"But I do, Mr. Wallace. I think I have a very good idea of what might have happened here."

"Very well ma'am."

She stared down at the third-year boy sitting on the bed without a care in the world. She pulled off her spectacles and sighed, "Mr. Wallace, do you know what is going to happen to you now?"

Silence.

"This is an extreme violation of school rules. You will be rusticated immediately. There will be no concessions. Is that what you want?"

Silence. The boy's eyes darted around the room as if looking for an escape.

"I could help you. You have a good record, I could talk to the Headmaster about it. We could get your punishment reduced. You might even be able to give your exams."

His lower lip trembled. _Finally._ Minerva knew she was getting somewhere. "Just tell me the name of the girl," she said as softly as she could manage, "I will help you."

He opened his mouth then closed it again. Minerva softened her look slightly and gave him an encouraging nod. The boy took a deep breath.

"I am being set up," he said, "by the chocolate cake gang."

Minerva sighed. _What did I even expect?_ "Chocolate Cake...Gang?" she asked weakly.

"Yes! The chocolate cake gang! The elves only make a limited amount of chocolate cakes per week, and they want them all! Even at the feasts, they don't let anyone else have the cakes! Ma'am, they want all the chocolate cakes to themselves. Everyone is so scared of them, no one eats chocolate cakes anymore!"

"You mean..there is a gang of students that doesn't let anyone else eat cake?"

" _Chocolate cake!_ It's not fair, I want to eat chocolate cake! I love chocolate cake, everyone deserves chocolate cake! The gang is angry that I eat chocolate cake despite their warnings, so they are trying to get me thrown out of school! Ma'am you have to believe me!"

"So the chocolate cake gang is setting you up," she rubbed her forehead, "I see. Then how do you explain this?"

The boy looked back at her, a confused look on his face, "Explain what? I just explained everything."

Minerva flicked her wand at the bed. Immediately it rose up in the air to reveal a trembling, scared little girl. _A first year._

Minerva slowly turned to look back at the boy. He had an expression of utmost horror on his face, "What- I don't know who that-"

"Headmaster's office for you, Mr. Wallace," Minerva said in her coldest voice, barely keeping her rage in check, "There will be no concessions."

"No! Professor, please! It's not me, I didn't do anything! It's them, you have to believe me it's the chocolate cake ga-"

She silenced him with a swish of her wand. She bent down to pick up the crying first year in her arms. The boy was still trying to signal something with his hands. She ignored him.

* * *

A long distance away, in an unknown location, thirteen cloaked figures sat in a circle, listening carefully. Then one of them stood up and cancelled the eavesdropping charm.

"The mission," he said, "Was a success."

A chorus of agreements rang out from the group.

The speaker continued, "I would especially like to thank Agent Hot Sauce for his outstanding work inside the Gryffindor dorms," he smiled thinly, "You shall be rewarded, my friend."

"Thank you, chief," one of the cloaked figures, Agent Hot Sauce murmured, "Your praise and the grace of the chocolate cake is enough of a reward for me."

"Now…" the chief said softly, "...now, it all lies upon.." he looked around carefully, then pointed at one of the group, "...your sister. Will she live up to her task? Or will she fail, as you did?"

A feminine voice came from under the cloak, "She is loyal to the cause," the woman raised her head, "She will not let you down, my lord."

"I know dear. That's what I expect. I trained her myself. That girl can cry on cue," he chuckled fondly, "Soon, Wallace will be out of the picture. And then…" he turned around and closed his eyes.

" _The Chocolate Cakes_ ," he hissed, " _Shall. Be. Mine."_


End file.
